White Pumpkin
An mud/rain hybrid that’s in the MudWing appreciation contest Appearance: White Pumpkin, or White or WP for short, is a Mud/Rain hybrid, being 60% MudWing and 40% RainWing, And is 11 years old in dragon years, 22 in human. Her look and build are pretty much the same as a MudWing’s, however she is slightly smaller and slimmer, and has a longer, curly tail, fangs, and small frills. Her main scales are a slightly off-white color, with her secondary scales being a soft lime green-white color. Some small transition scales run between her main and secondary scales, and are a deep green color along with her spines, horns, and claws. Her underscales are white with a hint of brown, and her frills and wing membranes are white with hints of lime green. On her face, main scales, frills, and wing membranes, there are slightly lighter dark green freckles, and they are found in these areas, but more condensed on her face below her eyes. Her head is flat and boxy like a MudWing’s, and her nostrils are higher up like a MudWing’s, and the scales on the top of her head are the same color as her secondary scales. She is somewhat smaller than the average MudWing at her age, due to the RainWing genes. She has fully functional fangs that can shoot out the same acidic venom RainWings can spit, but slightly less acidic, and her horns are smooth on the stop but jagged on the bottom. Only the slightly brown areas on her frills and wing membranes can change color, but only when she is either really concentrating or feeling a strong emotion, and the color would always only show up in hints, and still be mostly white. Her wings are also smaller than normal, along with her build. However, her tail is longer, and forms a crooked spiral at the end. At the end of her tail, and some of the fingers on her left wing are slightly or noticeably crooked, and this was caused by an accident in the Rainforest where she broke the bones in these areas, and healed improperly. Her tail can never go straight at the end due to this, and it is very hard for her to fly, not just because of the already small wings, but due to the broken bones. She also cannot correctly fold up her left wing due to the broken bones as well. Personality: She is rather rowdy for a hybrid, as she loves to explore and get into all sorts of trouble. She can play dirty, and when competing, may try and do almost anything just to get the upper hand so she can win. She is witty, but in terms of knowledge isn’t exactly the brightest lightbulb in the bunch. When hanging out with her friends, who are Coastal, StarSalt, and Force, she enjoys picking on StarSalt the most, as he is much more intelligent than her, so she tries to pick on him more so she can put him down to her level. However, she makes sure she is the only one who gets to pick on her friends, and if anyone else tries to do so that she doesn’t know or doesn’t want to pick on her friends, she won’t be afraid to pick on them back much harsher or fight them. Basically, White Pumpkin is a serious tomboy, and because of her more masculine personality, doesn’t mind when she is addressed as a guy, like saying “mister” to her or using he/his/him pronouns. Abilities: She is almost as strong as the average MudWing, but due to the thinner build, she doesn’t have as much muscle. Her build is too strong for her to effectively tree glide, as she can’t swing on the thinner branches as gracefully as other RainWings, and learned this the hard way. Since her wings are so small, flight for her is pretty hard, and she often needs to give herself a running start or launch herself up, as she cannot simply take off without some force. She can’t fly too far, and often relies on launching herself from high points and gliding the rest of the way to get far while flying. She can only hold her breath for fourty minutes, not as long as the average MudWing, but still longer than most tribes. If she is consistently moving while holding her breath, she can only hold it for thirty minutes. She has fangs that spit an acidic venom like any other RainWing, but the venom is slightly less acidic than a normal RainWing’s, so it takes longer for it to dissolve what living things it hits, but still is deadly when it enters the bloodstream. She cannot breath fire, and her tail used to be prehensile, but ever since the bones in it were broken and healed oddly, she can no longer use it. History: Six years before the Brightest Night and the Dragonets of Destiny were born, a MudWing soldier by the name of Pumpkin wandered too far into the rainforest while patrolling, as he had gotten lost in the fog and couldn’t tell where he was going. He was knocked out by a RainSing by the name of Vanilla and dragged back to the village. He was confused, as he had never seen a RainWing before, and the village filled with colorful dragons, fruits, flowers, and large trees while still plenty wet intrigued him, as he hated patrolling the outer swamps of the MudWing Kingdom, as looking at the brown mud and the fog every day bored him, and it was before patrollers were paired up due to the screaming monkeys. He was intrigued by their culture, and decided to stay for awhile. Vanilla helped teach him all about their village, and slowly the two of them fell in love. Pumpkin had to go back at the end of the day to be loyal to his queen and tribe, but when patrolling he would slip off into the forest to reunite with Vanilla. A year later, Vanilla had an egg. It was placed in the hatchery with the rest, but the egg was larger than the rest, so it was easy to tell which egg was theirs. Meanwhile, Vanilla’s relationship with Pumpkin was beginning to get shaky. A year later, White Pumpkin was born. Pumpkin was at the hatching, and since Vanilla hadn’t yet realized that today was supposed to be when their dragonet hatched, Pumpkin named her. Since the dragonet was rather white, he decided to name her White Pumpkin, a branch from his name, and that the flowers from a vanilla plant are white. Pumpkin showed Vanilla their dragonet, and Vanilla vowed to take care of her as Pumpkin had guard duty to do. The guards in Pumpkin’s troop were becoming suspicious on how he kept on disappearing, so he had to come less. White Pumpkin bonded with her mom more, as she was able to consistently see her. Vanilla was getting more and more upset over Pumpkin coming even less now, and the relationship was now stretched tight, about ready to snap. Meanwhile, White Pumpkin was getting along decently with the RainWing dragonets. They were slightly unnerved on how she couldn’t really change colors and her too rough horseplay, but her strength and scale patterns also intrigued them. She would do common activities with them, such as shooting venom or learning how to tree glide. Then one day, it all went wrong. She was four years old, and her father only visited once or twice a week on average. She was practicing tree gliding with some of her fellow RainWings, and then they came to a delicate branch. White Pumpkin, not putting two and two together that the branch bending while the RainWings swung on it would snap under her much heavier weight, grabbed it with her tail, and didn’t swing a foot before the branch snapped and she plummeted. Caught off guard, along with her small wings, she didn’t save herself in time before hitting the ground. She landed on her left wing, and her tail, which had still been gripping the broken branch while falling, had also broken because of the branch hitting other branches and forcefully twisting her tail ways that it shouldn’t go, and landed in an awkward position. Her cries echoed throughout the rainforest, and she was taken off to the healer’s hut. Since the RainWing’s weren’t used to trying to heal the broken bones of a MudWing and RainWing hybrid, many of the bones healed in odd positions, resulting in the sharp bends at the end of her tail, and the weird, crooked fingers on her left wing. Once her father came back and saw this, he grew furious. Since the bones were already mostly healed, and it would be cruel to re-break those bones, her father took her with him and broke up with Vanilla. She went to live with her father in the MudWing swamps, and had to go to school while her father patrolled. The MudWings began to bully her because of her RainWing genes, saying how she was “Lazy like a RainWing.” Her fiery personality didn’t tolerate this, and she snapped back much harsher insults, saying things like “Yea, you guys have fire, and some of you are immune to it, and you can only breathe it out when you’re warm, but I have a consistent supply of deadly venom where I can spit it when I want without having to worry about burning something down, and none of you idiots are immune to it.” They quickly shut up, especially when she had sprayed a particular bully who wouldn’t shut his mouth right above his mouth on one side, so the scales melted and made it harm for him to talk. Wip Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress